


Part-Time Lover and a Full-Time Friend

by nancalance



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), F/F, More tags to be added!, Social Media, Youtube AU, its MY fic and i get to do what i WANT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancalance/pseuds/nancalance
Summary: The Krew, but make them YouTubers.
Relationships: (eventually), Korra/Asami Sato, will add as they appear
Comments: 17
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Petition to Get the Gaang A Brain Cell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664662) by [avatays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatays/pseuds/avatays), [thelostcolony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostcolony/pseuds/thelostcolony). 



> inspired by avatays & thelostcolony's gaang youtuber AU !!
> 
> \----
> 
> i have this fic planned out to book 4 !! there is parallels to every plot point and i tried to translate as much of all 4 books as i could without ruining the premise. some things might take a while to get to, i promise there will be some good ol fashioned hurt/comfort + lots of fluff and silliness. on the subject of parallels, this will ultimately be korrasami but i dont intend to include any makk//orra - simply because its not my cup of tea! i just wanted to let yall know in case you were reading this with that hope.
> 
> i hope you folks enjoy! pls leave a comment or kudos if you did :)

**Korra ✓** _@KTonraq12_

Vibing, ya know #Krew

📍 Republic City 🔗 youtube.com/user/KTonraq

 **_59_ ** _following ·_ **_1.2M_ ** _followers_

**Asami Sato ✓** _@SatoStyle_

Just trying to change the world one beautiful piece of machinery at a time. Check out my YT every Wednesday to see me showcase the best in tech.

RCU Engineering

📍 Republic City 🔗 youtube.com/user/SatoStyle

 **_293_ ** _following ·_ **_2.9M_ ** _followers_

**Mako ✓** _@MAKO_

Got bullied into making a YouTube

📍Republic City 🔗 youtube.com/user/MAKO

 **_2_ ** _following ·_ **_989.6K_ ** _followers_

**the original bolin ✓** _@BolinOfficial_

@RCHSFireFerrets + independent actor // kind of a big deal

📍 republic city 🔗 youtube.com/user/BruhLin

 **_1.8K_ ** _following ·_ **_1.1M_ ** _followers_

* * *

**Korra ✓** _@KTonraq12_

Not sure what to post this weekend but I AM seeing @MAKO & @BolinOfficial so maybe I'll just force them both to vlog with me

|

I know content has been pretty uninspired lately. Ive been very very very very very busy as of late :/ I just hope that whatever I put together is something you guys will enjoy!!

**Mako ✓** _@MAKO_

_Replying to @KTonraq12_

Please don't make me vlog.

* * *

_Video Transcript: "VLOG: Errands Day Ft. Mako & Bolin" by YouTube creator Korra T._

[Tongue stuck out in concentration, Korra - a terracotta skinned young girl with piercing blue eyes and raven hair shoved up into a messy, cascading ponytail - sets her camera down on the dash of her car, pulling away to reveal the row of leather seats behind her. Occupying the backseat is Bolin - similarly aged to Korra, but paler and more chubby-cheeked, still bearing the hallmarks of youth in ways Korra has shed, with wide green eyes and a still-damp mop of black hair - intently focused on his phone. From off-screen, Korra produces a hamburger, raising it in a half-hearted salute.]

[KORRA] It's nine a.m.

[Bolin begins to laugh and Korra follows suit. The sound of their joy fades into an [upbeat jingle](https://soundcloud.com/lakeyinspired/in-my-dreams) as the screen dissolves into Korra's intro. Short clips of Korra's daily life - skating,exercising, eating, being young and happy - play beneath the music, all covered in a soft blue vignette. Animated calligraphy crosses the screen, reading out "KORRA TONRAQ || Life & Stuff" The intro fades out again, back to Korra in the car, still eating her burger, while Bolin appears to have returned to his phone.]

[KORRA] So, I just picked up Mako and Bolin. We usually carpool to the gym, whenever we get around to going - 

[Korra peels a pickle off her burger, making a face at it.]

[KORRA] Ew. I found this burger in my fridge this morning so I don't even know what's on it, but uh, it's food and the only other option was a half-empty bottle of ranch dressing, so mystery burger it is! Um, but we're going to go grocery shopping today because I'm _super_ out of food and I know Mako wanted to pick some stuff up. He already left us to go inside, Bolin is keeping me company while I have my breakfast.

[BOLIN] _We_ have food, Korra. You could've had anything else for breakfast. Mystery burger was _not_ the only option.

[KORRA] We were in a hurry!

[BOLIN] No, no we were not.

[Korra rolls her eyes as she wipes a smear of ketchup from her cheek.]

[KORRA] Well, anyways. Back to _my_ story, because this is _my_ vlog.

[Bolin rolls his eyes, then returns to his phone again.]

[KORRA] We're going to work out for a little bit. I've been trying to get back in shape, I haven't really been keeping up my routine. Um, then we're going to be heading back to my place so we can all go take Naga to the park, since I've been slacking on her walks. I just figured it'd be a nice way to make it up to her, you know? Bring her some friends, take her to go make new doggy friends, and let her tucker herself out. Then, groceries -

[BOLIN] Much needed groceries.

[KORRA] _Yes._ One hundred percent. We also have to run to the pet store, don't let me forget. Naga chewed through her big tug toy and she's going to _destroy_ my furniture if I don't get her a new one today.

[BOLIN] I've got to get Pabu some more treats, so I'll definitely remind you.

[A photo of a ferret, curled up in a jacket hood, flashes over the screen with text reading "THIS IS PABU" over it.]

[KORRA] We wanted to go to the skating rink later, because Bolin is still dedicated to not faceplanting, but after that, we're just going to head back to mine, have dinner, and vibe out for the rest of the night. I tried to pick a busy-ish day to vlog on, so there was plenty of content for you guys to watch, but not so much for me to do that vlogging feels overwhelming. It's kind of a difficult balance, especially given how busy life is getting and how exhausting it is to just... Be a human being right now. So, I think I chose a good day. Sorry if us running errands is boring, but um. That's what I'm equipped to record right now.

[Korra shoves the rest of her burger in her mouth. She crumples up the wrapper and tosses it off-screen.]

[KORRA] Alright. Let's do it.

[...]

* * *

**jenni** _@KrewKontent_

Did Korra's vlog inspire me to finally compile a video of Naga almost knocking Bolin over...? Maybe so. Can you watch it on YT @ KrewKontent....? Maybe so.

**lover of soft cheese** _@cranberrycinammon_

_Replying to @KrewKontent_

can we get an estimate on how tall naga is because uhhhhhh bolin is not lookin 6'1" yall know what i mean

**jenni** _@KrewKontent_

_Replying to @cranberrycinammon_

Google says that the average standing height of a Great Pyrenees is 103cm, but I think Naga might be a little larger. That translates to just shy of 3.5 ft, but I'm willing to bet Naga _is_ closer to that 3.5 mark. (1/2)

|

In the Friday vlog, her paws come up to about Bolin's diaphragm, so I think he's probably only about 5'10"-6' (2/2)

**the original bolin ✓** _@BolinOfficial_

_Replying to @KrewKontent_

I WAS STANDING AT AN AWKWARD ANGLE OK

**Korra ✓** _@KTonraq12_

_Replying to @BolinOfficial_

Why so defensive?

**the original bolin ✓** _@BolinOfficial_

_Replying to @KTonraq12_

TOUGH TALK FROM SOMEONE WHOS ONLY 5'7"

**Korra ✓** _@KTonraq12_

_Replying to @BolinOfficial_

The disrespect. I let you toss the ball for Naga and THIS is how you repay me?????

**little (peanut butter) spoon** _@leafalittle_

_Replying to @KTonraq12_

[[presidential-alert.png](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ec/5d/7c/ec5d7c08aa35ab118e4ecc8e73fb0645.png)]

_Retweeted by @BolinOfficial_

* * *

**Korra ✓** _@KTonraq12_

Woke up late today and almost missed the chance to take Naga for her morning walk. She made sure that I will NEVER make such a mistake ever again.

**Korra ✓** _@KTonraq12_

The face of an innocent angel who has never done anything wrong and her extremely irresponsible and negligent parent who tried to ruin her entire life in one day.

[PHOTO: The massive head of a Great Pyrenees, mouth open and tongue lolling, nearly blocks Korra - hair mussed and in a million different directions, still looking entirely sleep rumpled - out of frame.]

**korra's smile stan acct** _@korrasdimples_

_Replying to @KTonraq12_

please tell naga we love her

|

and that shes a very good girl who has never done anything wrong in her life

**Korra ✓** _@KTonraq12_

.@BolinOfficial bought @NagaThePyr a vest for our morning jogs. This is her review

[PHOTO: Naga - the Great Pyrenees of the previous photo, exceptionally massive even for her breed with a fluffy, pearly white coat that hides her shiny black eyes - lies on her back in a patch of grass, halfway crawled out of a ripstop fabric vest. Her head is completely disappeared inside the garment, one front paw sticking out from the proper arm hole, the other coming from the neck opening.]

**anti-makorightsactivist**

Am I the only one who got sort of a bad vibe from the photo Korra posted of Naga this morning? IDK I know that she probably knows her dog best, but I just can't escape this horrible feeling... Why would anybody post a photo of their _baby_ visibly in distress? Naga's body is contorting in ways that cannot be good on her bones and Pyrenees are notorious for having bone/joint issues already, so clearly, she's in some kind of danger by being in this situation. IDK why Korra would post a photo like that, it just feels irresponsible

_1,491 notes · #korra tonraq #naga tonraq #naga the pyr #animal rights #lauren rambles #maybe i'm being too sensitive..._

|

**jooney-balooney**

Lol what?

You said it yourself... KORRA KNOWS HER DOG BEST!!! Naga is a goofball and is probably having the time of her life wiggling around in the grass on an early morning walk. The fact that she goes on these sunrise walks wearing vests that probably cost $100+ should be a sign that Korra is NOT abusing her dog... JFC

_#harry potter and the AUDACITY of this bitch #pOoR nAgA #stfu that dog has a more expensive wardrobe than anyone i know #she is so fucking loved_

|

**anti-makorightsactivist**

Really??? The "she has nice things so she can't possibly be mistreated argument"????? You sound so ridiculous right now. Tell that to ANY abuse survivor and they'll dispute it.

_#lauren discourses_

|

**jooney-balooney**

YOU ARE NOTTTTTTTTT SERIOUS OH MY GODDDDD

_#this is just toooooo much #i cannot believe_

|

**k0rra**

calm down PETA lmfao

_#lauren why do i get the feeling youre ... #one of THOSE ppl #the kind of person who hates korra because nothing she does is enough for you fuckos #she makes the content she wants to make #and yall flip tits about it #sorry she doesnt live and die by her posting schedule #still doesnt give you permission to call her an animal abuser... #k thx bai_

**korra defense squad** _@k0rras_

yes i already got mad about this on my tumblr, but i am in a particular MOOD about the korra haters today.

|

why are some of yall so mad that she just . exists. i just don't get why its such a crime that she takes her time. that she makes content on her own time and doesnt always make the content people are demanding from her.

|

shes very open about how sometimes content can be hard to put together, which i really really respect. and whenever she does that, you all shut her down because shes not doing what YOU want. shes a human person. let her have space. let her be her.

|

on god i will go chris crocker on you mfs

_Liked by @KTonraq12_

**Korra ✓** _@KTonraq12_

Despite what Naga might tell you, she is absolutely fine after today's vest ordeal. Thank you all for your concern for her, but she was just being her usual dramatic self. I promise that moments after the picture was taken, I rescued her from her vest prison.

|

Proof of Pyr life

[PHOTO: Naga is lying on a plush, brown couch covered in quilts and woven blankets - designed in traditional Water Tribe patterns. Her tongue sticks out of her mouth as she sleeps, a half-eaten dog bone between her paws.]

* * *

**the original bolin ✓** _@BolinOfficial_

odds we get kicked out of petco if we bring pabs with us

[PHOTO: A [cinnamon ferret](https://petoftheday.com/archive/2010/September/15.jpg), curled up in a mass of neutral-colored blankets and pillows on a worn-out leather couch, with a heart emoji over his head. This, Pabu.]

|

btw we are in fact going to petco because korra is a doofus who forgot to buy naga new toys.

|

dw naga got her revenge by destroying their couch lmfao

**Korra ✓** _@KTonraq12_

_Replying to @BolinOfficial_

I really liked that couch. It was on sale :'(

**STREAM METAL CLAN** _@kvrawang_

naga :((((((((((((((( she was deprived........

**korra defense squad** _@k0rras_

_Replying to @kvrawang_

choose your next words CAREFULLY 🔪

**STREAM METAL CLAN** _@kvrawang_

_Replying to @k0rras_

knjfdjsnds im kidding!!! srsly korra loves naga sm + shes been busy so im sure it was just an accident

**korra defense squad** _@k0rras_

_Replying to @kvrawang_

you may live.

|

for now.

* * *

_**Krew (Korra RMako EBolin WNaga) Protection Agency** _

_3.1k members_

**WNBA (wonderful naga basketball association)** _[4:30]:_ NEW VIDEO NEW VIDEO NEW VIDEO NEW VIDEO

 **WNBA (wonderful naga basketball association)** _[4:30]:_ BOLIN'S CHANNEL NEW VIDEO NEW VIDEO BOLIN CHANNEL

 **hee hee hoo** _[4:30]:_ NEW VIDEO NEW VIDEO NEW VIDEO

 **pabu beanie baby** _[4:31]:_ jnSDFJADMKFJNSDDKNJSD

 **veronica** _[4:31]:_ TWENTY TWO MINUTES OF PURE VLOGGING

 **kish** _[4:31]:_... the content ... immaculate

 **Krew Content** _[4:32]:_ Naga is included which means ... I'm going to have to goof on Bolin later.

 **kish** _[4:32]:_ jenniiiiiii i cannot wait for new short bolin conspiracy content

 **veronica** _[4:34]:_ Is it really a conspiracy if it's true?

 **hee hee hoo** _[4:34]:_ KORRA HOLDING A VERY SMALL MOUSE IN HER HANDS MIGHT BE MY NEW GENDER

* * *

_Video Transcript: "yea, we vloggin" by YouTube creator BruhLin_

[...]

[KORRA] Bo- _lin_.

[Korra has her hands cupped close to her chest. A small, white mouse sits in her palms, looking perfectly at peace while it nibbles at the strings of her sweatshirt. Gently, she repositions the mouse to face the camera.]

[MAKO; OFF-SCREEN] You can't keep it. Naga will eat it.

[KORRA] No, she would never! Look, Mako, it likes you, too.

[The camera shifts to include Mako, a sharper version of Bolin - both physically and mentally. His raven hair is spiked up with gel, although the formality of his hair mismatches with the raggedy scarf he dons. He makes a disgusted face at the mouse.]

[MAKO] Put it back, please.

[BOLIN; OFF-SCREEN] Aw, Mako! It loves you. Look at it, just look in its eyes.

[Mako stares down the mouse. It seems unbothered, scurrying to the tips of Korra's fingers, threatening to spill over.]

[MAKO] I don't like you.

[The mouse squeals and retreats back to Korra's chest, nuzzling against the fabric of her sweatshirt.]

[KORRA] You bullied the poor mouse! Look, now it's embarrassed.

[The mouse continues pawing at Korra's chest.]

[MAKO] It deserves to be bullied - look at it.

[KORRA] Oh my _God!_ Mako, you're pro-bullying!?

[MAKO] No, that isn't what I said.

[Bolin turns the camera to face himself.]

[BOLIN] Sure sounds like you are.

[KORRA] Bully! Bully! Bully!

[MAKO] You know, Theodore Roosevelt -

[...]

* * *

**petco mouse stan account** _@k0rras_

i want to be that mouse.

* * *

_Video Transcript: "making fun of my brother for 16 minutes" by YouTube creator BruhLin_

[BOLIN] Mako! Mako! Mako! Mako! Mako!

[Mako does not look up from the book he's reading on their couch. The house is in a perpetual state of disarray, books piled up on the coffee table, a backpack laying in the corner with its contents spilling out. Laundry is piled up in a chair of unknown texture - it's so covered by sports jerseys and varying articles of clothing that the original upholstery is impossible to discern. Pabu rests in a puddle on Mako's legs.]

[BOLIN] Mako has a _girlfriend_!

[MAKO] No, I do not.

[BOLIN] He does! And she almost killed him!

[MAKO] We almost crashed into each other, and she is _not_ my girlfriend. She's just a little older than Korra, that's way too young for me.

[Bolin turns the camera back to himself. He pouts.]

[BOLIN] Well, girlfriend or not, she invited us to her _really nice_ house to make up for almost killing Mako -

[MAKO; OFF-SCREEN] If this were a school assignment, you'd get marked down a full letter grade for all this inaccurate hyperbole.

[BOLIN] What a nerd.

[...]

[The camera pans around a room of marble walls and matching flooring, glistening and clean. The ceiling is vaulted, fitted with enormous skylights breaking up the meticulously crafted mosaics that decorate the rotunda. A large, impressively blue pool takes up much of the floor space with elegantly woven pool chairs dotting the space along the sides. Mako, dressed in dark grey trunks and a striped monochromatic t-shirt, is already in the pool, chatting idly with a young woman in a glimmering red one-piece suit. Her inky tresses fall in wavy, beach-styled curls down her back, a stark contrast to her porcelain skin. Only a single, silver pin attempts to keep her hair in place, though it struggles with the difficulty of the task. This woman, Asami Sato, keeps her back to the camera, though by the look on Mako's face, the conversation is going well. Bolin turns the camera to face him. He shifts awkwardly in forest green trunks, still cradling Pabu to his chest.]

[BOLIN; WHISPERING] This is the nicest house I've ever been in. It makes me feel like I'm going to get my organs harvested. But Asami is also the nicest person I've ever met, so I think it PEMDAS-es out, you know?

[MAKO] Bo! Get over here!

[...]

* * *

**anti-makorightsactivist**

This is your regular reminder that Bolin is sixteen.

_10,312 notes · #bolin #korra #MAKO #krew #korra tonraq #pabu #pabu the ferret #please leave my baby alone_

|

**k0rra**

HE'S SIXTEEN. [GET A JOB. LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ECeui-uUYAEcEVT.jpg)

_#the only time ive ever agreed with lauren #bolin is SIXTEEN #please be normal #he is JUST swimming_

**maura tweets** _@moochchooch_

_@KTonraq12_ why didnt you go swimming with mako and bolin??? are you out of the krew??? 🥺

**Korra ✓** _@KTonraq12_

_Replying to @moochchooch_

[does this answer any questions](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HEPwfliNn2s&ab_channel=Rowan)

|

ALSO IM THE REASON WHY ITS THE ***K***REW IF THEY EVER TRIED TO KICK ME OUT IT WOULDNT BE THE KREW. IT WOULD BE THE EW


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> naga starts a career as a chef. korra makes ill-advised choices. lin beifong makes some bitchin' meatloaf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOME TWs FOR THIS CHAPTER ! PLS CHECK END NOTES !!
> 
> once again, i am crushing ship dreams b//op//al wont be happening this fic. i do ship it in canon, but i do love the idea of bolin and mako becoming beifongs so soz!!
> 
> im also completely neglecting the lifespan of ferrets & pyrs because pabu and naga are immortal thank u for coming to my tedtalk.
> 
> i was very conflicted in whether or not to continue lin being a cop as is canon. i ultimately stuck with it but id love feedback on how yall feel.
> 
> asami will make her Official Debut next chapter, but enjoy this for rn! sorry if it seems very plot-thin, but i promise thigns will pick up lol

_Video Transcript: "Cooking With My Dog" by YouTube creator Korra T._

[Korra stands in a small kitchenette, camera angled awkwardly to catch as much of the kitchen's center, and the countertops as possible. It's angled downwards just ever so slightly, cutting off the top of Korra's ponytail, but showing off the head of Naga.]

[KORRA] Does anyone else ever feel immeasurably guilty for enjoying things that your dog can't? Like chocolate? Or garlic pasta?

[Naga boofs.]

[KORRA] Well, I do. Last night, I had incredibly good takeout and I was going to give some of it to Naga, then I remembered it was glazed in wine, and I figured that probably wasn't okay to give to her. So, I had to deny her.

[Naga whines. Korra nods.]

[KORRA] Your mother is the worst, yes. So, today I wanted to try and make something that Naga and I could enjoy together. I'm not really a chef, I prefer my meals to be of the microwavable variety, but I have done so much without Naga that I think I should put in the bare minimum effort to make up for all those rollercoasters she hasn't been able to go on.

[Naga boofs again.]

[KORRA] Dogs aren't really supposed to have a lot of dairy in their diets, neither are Korras, but I was really craving some mac and cheese so I took two seconds, looked up a recipe for vegan mac and cheese on Pinterest, and decided that Naga and I were going to share a delicious, dairy-free dinner together. You ready, girl?

[Naga wags her tail and jumps up on Korra. It knocks her off her feet a little, but she's able to quickly catch herself.]

[KORRA] Naga, are you going to be my sous chef? My little Susan chef, huh?

[Naga boofs excitedly.]

[KORRA] Yes, yes, yes. Susan chef, let's make some mac.

[...]

* * *

**susan chef naga** _@nagaskuviras_

i literally .. want to cry watching korras new video ... the wholesomee .... its off the charts ajsksjd

**korra defense squad** _@k0rras_

NAGA JUST WANTS TO COOK WITH HER MOM IM CRYINGGGGGGGGG

**Korra ✓** _@KTonraq12_

Naga continues to be a very good girl, enjoying her very good vegan mac and cheese.

[VIDEO: Naga is eating from a small dish of mac and cheese, garnished by dog kibble. Korra keeps laughing in the background as Naga makes a mess of herself, vegan cheese getting all in her fur.]

**Korra ✓** _@KTonraq12_

Thank you all for letting me make really selfish content this weekend!! I really loved to cook for Naga and myself! 10/10 bangin' mac.

|

I'm getting very busy right now, so content might be slow, but I do want to repay you guys for the truly self-indulgent content you all allow me to make. I'm staying with Bolin tomorrow, but when I get home, I will upload a little vlog and then also do a live Q&A!!

|

Finals are approaching so we'll mostly be studying, but there'll be some content, I'm sure.

* * *

_Video Transcript: "SLEEPOVER VLOG" by YouTube creator Korra T._

[Korra sits on Bolin's couch, cradling Pabu in her arms. She kisses his cheeks a few times, then smiles at the camera.]

[KORRA] Hello, howdy hey, I'm new Bolin. And welcome to my new channel.

[BOLIN; OFF-SCREEN] No! No! You're not the new Bolin!

[KORRA] I'll be the new Bolin if it means that I get to eat your mom's cooking 24/7.

[Bolin slides into the frame, hopping down on the couch. Pabu snuffles into his jacket pocket.]

[BOLIN] My mother's meatloaf is an anomaly, okay. She only makes it when we have guests over because it's the only thing she _can_ cook. Because it's meatloaf. And I think it's a prerequisite that all moms know how to make meatloaf. Otherwise, we just eat takeout or slop. Literal _slop_ , Korra.

[KORRA] I'm also fine with that!

[She steals Pabu from Bolin's jacket. He happily squirrels into her jacket hood.]

[KORRA] My parents cut down my takeout budget, so I would kill to have someone just... Buy me takeout.

[...]

* * *

* * *

_LIVE Video Transcript: "Q &A With Korra & Naga" by YouTube creator Korra T._

[...]

[KORRA] Okay, we've got a question from @allyson25109... When did I get Naga? I was three, she was a stray, and then she became mine. And I love her so very much. Alright, @sonicheggeehogg - incomprehensible username, I love it - asks what I love the most about Naga?

[Naga boofs.]

[KORRA] I love all of you, Naga! What a silly question! Yes, you're my baby, yes.

[Korra rubs her face and Naga boofs again.]

[KORRA] Okay, yes, more questions. Rapid fire, rapid fire! @viramuse asks where I'm originally from - South Pole! @makostanacct - ew, get good taste - asks why I hate cooking - I'm bad at it! @bonklin asks what I'm studying at university! I'm not in university, I'm a senior in high school, this is my final semester. I haven't done education in the most conventional way, which I could probably make a whole separate video about, but I've spent the past year in Republic City and I've really loved it. As for the future, I don't know what I'll study. I don't even know if I'll go to university.

[Naga starts barking her head off, bounding out of frame.]

[KORRA] Naga! Naga! The squirrels live outside, be polite to them!

[Korra heads out of frome, following Naga. The barking quickly ceases and Korra returns to her seat, settling in for the next question.]

[KORRA] Okay, new question from @007amy - great username, bee-tee-dubs. Have I met Mako's new girlfriend...?

[Korra snorts. She looks over to Naga, who boofs at her.]

[KORRA] I didn't _realize_ Mako had a girlfriend. That's _suspicious_. That's _weird_.

[...]

* * *

_**Krew (Korra RMako EBolin WNaga) Protection Agency** _

_4.9k members_

**kish** _[21:18]:_ so korra DOESN'T know that asami exists

 **kish** _[21:18]:_ am i the only one getting very weird vibes from this situation..

 **korra fancam** _[21:19]:_ Idk mako said that they werent dating but bolin is also .. his brother and seems fairly confident in asserting that they ARE dating

 **nellbell** _[21:19]:_ I don't think it's our place to speculate.

 **kish** _[21:20]:_ it isnt SPECULATING im just saying i think its weird.

 **nellbell** _[21:21]:_ I don't think Mako is obligated to spell out all of his friendships to Korra. They're friends.

 **Krew Content** _[21:22]:_ I agree with @nellbell. I think we should all leave it alone.

 **Krew Content** _[21:22]:_ We don't know the Krew. We aren't their friends. This is parasocial, and I think we should stop.

 **kish** _[21:22]:_ buzzkillllllls

**badabingbadabolin**

okay so ... fresh content. wild content. lots of things were learned! so i made a more updated list of things we know about korra!!

  * she has indigenous heritage & is originally from the south pole, but she moved to republic city a year ago
  * she found naga as a stray when she was 3 and has had her ever since
  * korra is in her final year of high school and is currently dealing with her senior finals. she's unsure of what she wants to do once she graduates.
  * her tribe doesn't use surnames, but when she came to republic city she needed one, so she chose her father's name - Tonraq
  * she lives alone but spends a lot of time with bolin and mako, mainly for their mom's cooking and time spent with pabu.
  * she first met bolin immediately after moving to republic city. he helped her move in and get settled and showed her around the city. she met mako through bolin
  * she has had trouble making friends in republic city, mainly due to cultural differences
  * korra is an only child
  * although she isn't a good cook, korra loves food even though she can't eat dairy. she has mentioned that her favorite food is the seal jerky her mother mails to her
  * she started ice skating as a small child in the south pole and at one point planned to become an olympic skater.



_49,129 notes · #korra tonraq #bolin #mako #the krew #kittys krew posting_

|

**yogurt**

As the resident Bolin stan, I wanted to include the info we have about Bolin as well :) Hope that's ok, Kish!!

  * Bolin is originally from Republic City. His biological parents died when he was very young and was adopted by a single mom immediately afterwards.
  * He and Mako have a 2 year age difference
  * He's 16 and started YouTube at 13.
  * His mom is former law enforcement and has been incredibly protective over the information he puts onto his channel. She used to screen all his content when he was younger, but now trusts his judgement a little more
  * Bolin's mom is also a bad cook, but makes good meatloaf and usually buys good takeout.
  * He has had Pabu "for as long as he can remember"
  * His mom and Mako are allergic to most animals, but somehow Pabu and Naga do not bother either of them.
  * He has had several small roles in a number of films. He used to post sketch and acting content on his YouTube but stopped to pursue it more legitimately.



**Mako ✓** _ @MAKO _

.@SatoStyle and I aren't dating. It's uncomfortable for me to keep having to debunk it, given that Asami is much younger than me and that we are strictly friends.

|

Please respect my privacy and hers, as well. And please don't go bugging my brother or my friends about it either. It isn't okay.

_Liked by @KTonraq12, @SatoStyle, and 499.2k others_

**the original bolin** **✓** _ @BolinOfficial _

_ Replying to @MAKO _

sorry for making fun of you pleasedonttellmompleasepleaseplease

**Mako ✓** _@MAKO_

_Replying to @BolinOfficial_

I'm not 5. I'm not tattling on you to Mom.

|

At least, not until you've finished filming with her this weekend.

**the original bolin** **✓** _@BolinOfficial_

_Replying to @MAKO_

can't trust ANYONE these days

* * *

_Video Transcript: "MOM TAG FT. MY MOM" by YouTube creator BruhLin_

[Bolin is practically bouncing out of his seat, grinning at the older woman sitting beside him on their couch. Her grey hair frames a chiseled face with a hard expression, fixated on the camera like it might owe her something. Twin scars mar her left cheek, tugged by her lips drawn into a perpetual pout. This woman is Lin, the adoptive mother to Mako and Bolin, sworn enemy of Korra.]

[BOLIN] Hello, howdy hey - welcome back to my channel! Lately, I've been doing a lot of vlog content, so I just wanted to sit down and do something a little more YouTube-y? If that makes sense? So, here's me, here's my mom, and we're going to be doing the 'mom tag' today. Do you want to introduce yourself?

[LIN] I don't know what you want me to say.

[BOLIN] Just like... How you would introduce yourself to someone you're meeting for the first time.

[LIN] I'm Lin.

[Bolin blinks. Lin blinks back at him.]

[BOLIN] Add more detail, Mom.

[LIN] I don't want to give away sensitive information on the Internet, Bolin. Someone could use that information to hack into your accounts - I raised you much better than this!

[The clip cuts to a screen reading "TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES", although 'technical' has been scratched out and replaced with 'MOTHERLY.' The image comes back to Bolin and Lin still on their couch, but of them now looking a little bit more tired than they were previously.]

[BOLIN] So, that's my mom! She adopted Mako and I when we were four and two, and ever since then, we've just... Been a part of her life. So, are you ready to do the questions?

[LIN] It's questions?

[BOLIN] Yes. It's the mom tag, it's questions.

[Lin rubs her eyes. Bolin stares at the camera, then looks away to a set of questions.]

[BOLIN] Okay, first, what was I like as a child?

[LIN] Loud. Very loud. Very rambunctious. I couldn't get you to sit still for even a moment. When I took you to get your first haircut, you got nicked behind the ear because you kept turning around to ask me how it looked.

[BOLIN] Wow, and you didn't give me back?

[LIN] Well, you were also a very sweet child. You were so full of love and excitement. It was like you were just happy to be alive on this planet, and I've always admired that about you. Whenever I was upset with work or your grandmother, it was always like you knew -

[BOLIN] Because you're _terrible_ at hiding when you're upset!

[Bolin once again looks into the camera.]

[LIN] But, you would always get a little bit clingier. You could wrap yourself onto me so that I could go about my day with you still clinging onto my back, just so excited to spend time with me and make me feel better.

[BOLIN] Huh. That's... That's really sweet.

[LIN] You've always been very intuitive to other people's feelings and needs. It's part of what makes me so proud to be your mother.

[BOLIN] I'm really proud to be your son.

[Lin gives him a very awkward side hug that Bolin positively melts into. He snaps back up and looks at the questions again.]

[BOLIN] Okay, what did you think when I started making Youtube videos?

[LIN] I've always thought it was a little silly, a little reckless. I take your safety and security very seriously - it's always been my first priority.

[A large arrow points to Lin with text saying, 'FORMER COP FORMER COP FORMER COP']

[LIN] I didn't know how to feel about you taking your life and putting it out for the whole Internet to see... I still don't. But you're safe about it, and you're smart about it, and it makes you happy. And that makes it okay for me.

[BOLIN] I don't know how I've never asked this, but do you watch my videos?

[LIN] Sometimes. Not all the time, but sometimes. I like the ones where you do things with Mako, those make me really happy.

[BOLIN] I'm glad that my videos make you happy. That's why I make them.

[LIN] I don't like the ones with that Korra, though.

[The 'MOTHERLY DIFFICULTIES' screen pops up again. When they return, Lin looks distinctly more disgruntled than before. Bolin rolls his eyes.]

[BOLIN] Anyways... I think this question is really appropriate for us. You adopted me when I was two, I already had a name, and our names are very similar. If you could rename me, what would you choose?

[LIN] I would never rename you. It's a good, strong name, and it's a gift from your biological parents. I couldn't ever take that away from you.

[Bolin wipes his eyes a little bit. Lin takes him into another hug, kissing the top of his head.]

[BOLIN] Wow. Okay. Cool. Um, well, on a lighter note - what do I always get when we go out to eat?

[LIN] Seaweed noodles. Even if it's not on the menu.

[BOLIN] It doesn't hurt to _ask_! Ugh, whatever. What's one thing you wish I would do?

[LIN] Clean your room.

[BOLIN] What's something that annoys you about me?

[LIN] You leave your dishes in the sink, even when the dishwasher is completely empty and needing to be filled.

[BOLIN] But if it's not my turn to do the dishes -

[LIN] You can still put them in the washer, Bolin!

['MOTHERLY DIFFICULTIES', yet again. Lin is a difficult woman, and a difficult mother.]

[BOLIN] Where do you want to see me in ten years?

[LIN] I want to see you happy. That's all I want for you. I don't care about anything else, just so long as you're happy.

[BOLIN] Wow. That's -

[LIN] But I would like it if you could finally settle on something to do. Maybe you've graduated from a university by then, if you've _decided_ on one.

[BOLIN] Okay, okay! Uncalled for!

[Lin rolls her eyes, rubbing her temples. Bolin sticks his tongue out.]

[BOLIN] Bluh.

[LIN] Put your tongue back in your mouth, or you're going to clean your room right now.

[BOLIN] Jeez! You can retire the cop, but the cop never retires... Alright, let's make it wholesome again - when were you the most proud of me?

[LIN] I don't know if I can pick most proud. I'm always proud of you, Bolin.

[BOLIN] Except for when I bring rodents home.

[LIN] Yes. I'm very rarely proud of that.

[BOLIN] It was one time! I was little!

[LIN] And now, look. He lives here now. He's stinky.

[BOLIN] I guess that's the answer to the next question - what's the worst thing I've ever done.

[LIN] Yes. Yes, that's the _least_ proud I've ever been. When Bolin was - what, six?

[BOLIN] Eight, I was eight.

[LIN] He and Mako were supposed to be going to school, but somebody got distracted by the pet store that was on the way from our house to their elementary school. And that someone, who's name rhymes with Shmolin, decided that he wanted to loiter at the pet store instead of making it to homeroom. And that person's brother just _left_ him there, because he didn't realize that Shmolin might've needed a little bit of supervision.

[BOLIN] I was very independent.

[LIN] The pet store owner asked Shmolin if he wanted to see something cool -

[BOLIN] - which, no duh -

[LIN] - and that cool thing turned out to be feeding a ferret to an anaconda -

[BOLIN] - very not cool.

[LIN] I think we agree on that. And _somebody_ decided it was fine to reach into the anaconda's tank, grab the ferret, and _steal_ the ferret. And where did that somebody go with the _stolen_ ferret?

[BOLIN] It seemed like a good idea at the time!

[LIN] _My_ police precinct. With a _stolen_ ferret. Asking to see _the Chief of Police -_

[BOLIN] Chief of Police, and also my _mother_!

[LIN] And that poor Chief of Police had to go back to the pet store with you, but you cried and you begged, so that _stupid_ Chief of Police paid for the ferret and let you bring it home.

[BOLIN] But you wouldn't have it any other way!

[LIN] I would've liked it if my son hadn't stolen a ferret. That's how I would've had it.

[BOLIN] Sorry that I'm a do-er, not a goody two shoes like _Mako_! Who left me unsupervised at a pet store!

[LIN] I don't think Mako is to blame for Pabu living in our house.

[BOLIN] I'm making it wholesome again! I'm making it wholesome again! What's your favorite moment of us together?

[LIN] It's very cliche, but the first moment I met you. That's my favorite moment. You were so little and skinny and scared, but you looked at me and it was like you knew that you were home.

[Lin reaches over and plants another kiss on Bolin's head.]

[LIN] Before you even came home with me, I knew you were my son. I knew I had just become a mom to the most brilliant little boys in the whole world.

[BOLIN] What would you change if you could raise me all over again?

[LIN] I wouldn't let you bring home rodents.

[...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for ment. of animal death begins with "[BOLIN] I was very independent." and ends with "[BOLIN] It seemed like a good idea at the time!"  
> there isn't anything graphic, i just wanted to be sure that it didnt upset anyone.
> 
> as always, i love feedback!! thank u for sticking around.


End file.
